


Hey....do you need help with your hair?

by hajimes_speedy_shoes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Multi, weird one shit at the start bc it’s almost 1:00am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimes_speedy_shoes/pseuds/hajimes_speedy_shoes
Summary: ummmmm idk
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Get off your phone......please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UR GONNA HAVE TO READ BUT ILL GIVE YOU THE NOTES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought all of this book would be fluff, you fool, you absolute coward.

Rantaro’s POV I looked up at my boyfriend, he was scrolling through his phone. I want attention. I need attention.  
“Kiyooooooo!!!!!”  
He didnt notice so I laid my head on his shoulder and repeat what i had said.  
Still on his phone taking no notice to me.  
I looked at him.  
“he doesn’t care anymore,does he?” i thought   
A million thoughts raced around my mind.  
“he doesn’t care about you”  
“he’s going to leave you”  
“he hates you”  
the thoughts force tears to well up in my eyes.  
I start sobbing into his shoulder.  
I hear a comforting voice say “darling?”  
He wraps his arms around me.  
“shhhhh, it’s okay, i’m here” he says stroking my hair   
The thoughts come back  
“you think he’s doing this because he loves you? he pities you”  
“everyone knows he doesn’t love you”  
“you don’t deserve him”  
My sobs get louder.The tears stream down my face.  
“tell me what’s wrong, taro?”  
“I don’t deserve you”  
“what!? who said that to you? Darling i love you more than anyone else in this world”  
“it’s just the truth, you should just leave me now to stop the charade, you probably pity me.i’m just a sad little man with no life”  
his eyes lit up with anger? jealously? empathy?   
“listen to me Rantaro Amami. i love you so much and i don’t understand why you would think i would ever want to leave you. you are the love of my life. I don’t want to hear you say anything like that about yourself ever again”  
I nod. He holds me close and kisses my forehead and strokes my hair. He whispers “I love you” in my ear. I start to drift off on the couch. the last thing i see.

Korekiyo Shinguuji 

The man i’m going to marry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JDJEHURURUR PLS I GOT THIS IDEA FROM A PINTEREST TUMBLR THING BUT MADE IT SAD BC IM AN ASSHOLE OKAY


	2. hey....can i braid your hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ummmm fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummmm mentions of miyadera/sister shinguuji

Korekiyo’s Pov

My hair fell into my eyes. how annoying.  
maybe i could try to put it up?  
i scramble around look for a hair tie and find one   
Angie wouldn’t mind me borrowing it right?  
i grab my hair but it gets stuck in the hair tie  
i try and i try and can’t get it right. i notice rantaro staring at me with extreme concentration 

Rantaros Pov:

Does he....need help? i finally say something   
“hey kiyo could i help you?”  
he smiles underneath his mask. “yes, thank you”  
i pull him over to the below the couch and i sit behind him. i slowly brush his soft hair. he’s so pretty. i look at his hair and wonder what i should do with it. “hey, can i braid your hair?”   
“yes you can ,taro”  
i separate his hair into three pieces and twist the on each other. i grab the hair tie and finish the braid. he smiles up at me. “hey kiyo?” i ask  
“yes” he says still smiling “ why can’t you do this? surely you know how to do your own hair, right?”  
he looks down “ she said never put my hair up or cut it, just to keep it down and long so i’m reminded of her.”  
“ who’s ‘she’?” i ask concerned for his home life   
he looks up and says “Sister” his voice is shaky   
“ your sister?”  
“yes”  
I pull him up beside me and wrap my arms around him . Slowly stroking his hair and holding him as he drifts to sleep. so pretty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoy


End file.
